A Content Delivery Network (CDN) may deliver broadcast streams to end users. There are wide varieties of broadcasting systems, all of which have different capabilities. Internet broadcasting, also known as web broadcasting, net broadcasting, or webcasting, transmits media via the Internet. Webcasting involves a streaming medium that presents its recipients with a continuous stream of media over which they may have no control, much like traditional broadcast media. Commonly used Internet broadcasting techniques include edge caching and/or packet duplication by routers. These techniques require presence in many edge locations, or control over routers. Some commonly used broadcasting CDNs are not scalable and reliable to the degree that allows large-scale broadcasting operation. Some system solutions require large amounts of storage to cache content, or expensive dedicated communication lines to connect content aggregation centers to locations near end users.